Watch Me Shine
by TianZi
Summary: **Arc II 4 is up!** A twist of fate exchanged the souls of Duo of different universe and timeline. What happen when Pilot Duo meets Mage Heero and Mage Duo meets Pilot Heero? 1x2, Angst. Yaoi
1. Arc I 1 Nothing ever changes

Warning: Shounen ai; basically meaning the love relationship between two boys.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Extra: Some blood (Crap, make that a lot of blood), angst, kleenex warning.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to all my friends. I'll miss you a lot next year, whether if we'll be in the same college or not. Merry Christmas!  
  
  
  
  
  
ARC I: Nothing Ever Changes  
  
  
  
  
  
[Prologue]  
  
  
  
Hey, don't be unhappy  
  
I am not leaving  
  
It's just that voice from faraway  
  
Makes me want to reach out and see the vision outside the windows  
  
I'll just be going for a while  
  
Please, don't you cry  
  
  
  
My love, forgive my curiosity  
  
But the world was so intriguing  
  
How can I not go and experience it  
  
If so, I would have hated myself  
  
  
  
Nothing ever changes  
  
[Nothing ever changes]  
  
Please wait for me happily  
  
When I have made my round  
  
I will still be the guy (girl) who loves you  
  
  
  
  
  
It will still be easy  
  
For me to hurt to smile to cry  
  
The love you gave me  
  
Oh.  
  
I'll forever love  
  
  
  
My love  
  
If you hadn't gave me the courage  
  
I wouldn't have believed that I could do it  
  
Following the dreams as it flows down a beautiful path  
  
I'll return with our story and give it to you  
  
  
  
Nothing ever changes  
  
[Nothing ever changes]  
  
Please wait for me happily  
  
When I have made my round  
  
I will still be the guy (girl) who loves you  
  
  
  
It will still be easy  
  
For me to hurt to smile to cry  
  
The love you gave me  
  
Oh.  
  
I'll forever love  
  
  
  
  
  
I promise you  
  
I'll come back once I've seen the vision  
  
And give you a more fulfilling heart of mine  
  
  
  
Who o who o  
  
The love you gave me  
  
I'll forever love  
  
  
  
Nothing ever changes  
  
[Nothing ever changes]  
  
Please wait for me happily  
  
When I have made my round  
  
I will still be the guy (girl) who loves you  
  
  
  
It will still be easy  
  
For me to hurt to smile to cry  
  
The love you gave me  
  
Woh.  
  
I'll forever love  
  
  
  
Wo o who o  
  
Yea yea  
  
title: Nothing ever changes by S.H.E  
  
Translation: PiNkSpiDeR  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two dark figures ran desperately down the aisle, trying their hardest to avoid the rain of merciless fire onslaught as well as getting away from the danger zone. One bullet pierced through the arm of the intruder, making his steps falter for a single second before he clutched his wound tightly to prevent excessive blood flow, clenching his teeth, determined to complete his mission.  
  
  
  
  
  
The other boy was well aware of the injury his partner had, but in the current situation, he was not able to show any concern for fear of getting the both of them killed. He could only run, hoping against hope that they would be able to reach the hangar in time to get to the Gundam.  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys could see the hanger getting nearer. They were going to reach Wing and get the hell out of this doomed place. Duo's thoughts strayed for a second to Heero. He had been shot in the right arm, and from what Duo could see, it was not good. He gave a peek at his partner and could only register the paleness of Heero's complexion before a bullet whizzing by his face caught his attention. He could not afford to spend his time worrying now; he had to get the both of them out of this place before the explosion take place. And they only had 4 more minutes before the bomb went off. They would have to be in Wing and away from this place if they wanted to live at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
There was no time for thoughts. 


	2. Arc I 2 Nothing ever changes

Warning: Shounen ai; basically meaning the love relationship between two boys.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Extra: Some blood (Crap, make that a lot of blood), angst, kleenex warning.  
  
AN: Well. Chapter one is here. People who had read my stories before may find my chapters awfully short. But I am really sorry, I no longer have the energy to write long chapters at one time; plus, I have to plan the story line.(Yes, this story does have a PLOT!) Anyway, the song for Arc I is from S.H.E -Nothing ever changes. You can d/l it in Kazaa, it's really a nice song. As for the translation of the lyrics. Well, I did my best, so there!  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter 1]  
  
  
  
Duo ignored the ticklish sensation of the blood trailing down his cheek where the bullet had grazed, single-mindedly concentrating of getting out of the Oz base. Adrenaline pumped through his entire body, sending courses of fire to his limbs as he strained himself to the limit. He had to, he wanted to survive.  
  
Out of habit, Duo searched his belt for his grenades. They were now far enough from the bombs for him to be able to use them without triggering the explosion earlier. He pulled out the pin and threw the ticking danger backward in one fluid motion. That would buy them enough time to reach their Gundams.  
  
As chaos reigned behind them, the two raced to the Gundam. 1 minute and 30 seconds left. They would have to hurry of they wanted to get out of here alive. Unfortunately, the chaos caused by the grenade had not the expected impact Duo had in mind. The grenade, though had caused several deaths and chaos had blown apart the walls connecting to the barracks. The soldiers now had a faster route to the hangar. Not a good thing.  
  
As the duo climbed hastily to the cockpit, they had to avoid the increasing attacks of the machine guns and rifles. It was not an easy task, considering most pilots would be at their most vulnerable when climbing up their MS. But the both of them, being Gundam pilots, were able to avoid the bullets better than most pilots, and though they were still hit by several bullets, none of them were deadly. The worst would be dying from the loss of blood.  
  
Duo reached the cockpit first, not surprisingly, since he was the fastest of all Gundam pilots. He waited for a while by the cockpit, shielded from the bullets by the gundam seal, but still had a good vision field in front of him. He watched in shortened breath as Heero climbed up Wing, his blood staining the white amour of the Gundam crimson. Duo glanced about the hangar. There were so many soldiers gathering around, some MS pilots already running to their Aries and Leos, their speed slowed down only by the fierce fire between the Gundam and the soldiers.  
  
Duo stared in horror as another bullet took Heero by surprise. He could see the wince on the face of the person he came to love so much, and the exhaust that was so evident in the blue, cobalt eyes. He knew he should have stayed behind the seal, remaining in the cockpit for Heero because Heero was not the only one being shot. His sides throbbed painfully every time he moved and there were so many bleeding grazes the bullets had managed to make on his skin. His clothing were stained with the same crimson fluid that was so obvious on the clothing of his counterpart. But he could not help himself. Duo did not care if Heero was going to rant at him later for being stupid, or risking his life out there. He wouldn't die. He had tried so many times before he had met Heero, so consumed by his guilt at causing so many deaths, but not one reckless attempt in his missions succeeded. He was definitely not going to die now, not when life was just beginning to smile at him and Heero by his side.  
  
  
  
Ignoring the agonizing flare by his side, Duo jumped out of the cockpit, bracing himself against the rain of bullets as he hastily reached out for his partner. Biting his lips, he ignored the hot streaks of pain as he grabbed Heero's left hand and dragged him up the Gundam.  
  
  
  
Both of them staggered painfully into the cockpit. Duo unconsciously placed himself behind Heero, protecting the most wonderful thing in his life as he pushed Heero into the narrow cockpit. He was about to jump into the cockpit when a hard object struck him on his back. White-hot flames licked his wounds, making the painful throb by his side all but forgotten. Duo fell onto the floor of the cockpit, unaware of anything but the intense pain that radiated from his back. He could not move, he had lost all control for his motions for that moment, pain overruling everything he was taught. One thought accompanied him through all this,  
  
  
  
'I may not be so lucky after all.'  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku 


	3. Arc I 3 Nothing ever changes

Warning: Shounen ai; basically meaning the love relationship between two boys.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Extra: Some blood (Crap, make that a lot of blood), angst, kleenex warning.  
  
AN: This is chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Okay. That sounded pretty lame. -___-;; *sweatdrop* Whatever.  
  
Dedicated to: All those ppl who reviewed. Thank you for the encouragement. ^___^V  
  
  
  
[Chapter 2]  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero forced himself to the control panel. They had only 20 seconds for them to get out of the hangar. Now that the both of them were seriously wounded, they would have to get to the designated safe house as quickly as possible. He ignored the painful flare in his right arm as his fingers moved hastily over the control keys, flying over the keys which would allow them to fly away from the doomed base, as well as selecting auto pilot as neither of them were in the condition to fly.  
  
Cold beads of perspiration trailed down his face as he tried his best to get the first aid kit in the Gundam, getting out the pads as soon as possible to stop the blood flow. He stood up, a little unstable from the loss of blood, but still determined to get to Duo. He halted his steps as he stared, wide eyed at the fallen figure on the floor, taking a moment to register the impossible. Duo, fallen.  
  
Letting out a harsh cry, Heero ran as best as he could to Duo. He cradled Duo in his arms, ignoring the agony as he rubbed against his raw wound, wanting, no, needing to feel the similar weight and warmth of Duo. The similar weight was there, but. the warmth was not.  
  
He could hear the painful gasps of Duo, every breath of air Duo struggled to get into his lungs. Something wet burned at his eyes, blurring his vision as he stared down at Duo, his mouth forming muffled sounds even as he tried desperately to stop the blood flow in Duo's chest. But the flow was too heavy. The pads were soon soaked through, dripping crimson beads onto the growing pool of blood on the floor.  
  
"Duo! Duo! Listen to me! You have to stay awake! You. You have."  
  
Duo's hands gave a feeble attempt rise. His fingers twitched slightly as his hands failed to move.  
  
"Hee."  
  
Heero immediately grasped Duo's hands in his, rubbing his cheek against the cold hand. He blinked back the tears gathering at the back of his eyes, ignoring the tickling feeling of his tears rolling down his face, dampening the hand in his grasp.  
  
"Duo," Heero whispered the name as if it were some sort of prayer, his words choking. "Duo, you are going to be okay. We are reaching the safe house soon and we can get Ouatre to heal..."  
  
"Hee.chan. I know. I am not going to leave you alone you know. I still haven't got you to say you love me, or smile at me. I am not going to die." A sudden flash of excruciating pain interrupted Duo's words. He gasped painfully, trying desperately to get his words out, to stop the tears that were flowing from Heero's eyes. Those beautiful cobalt eyes.  
  
"I still. Want to. Be with you."  
  
Duo could feel his vision blackening. Must be the massive loss of blood. And he was hearing voices. Beautiful, beautiful voices that were so intriguing, beckoning him to go to them.  
  
"Duo."  
  
He could hear Heero's muffled voice. Something wet was falling onto his face, was it tears? Heero's crying?  
  
"Nah Heero, I am going to be okay."  
  
His hands were starting to lose their feelings. He felt numbed. But he could still hear the incoherent sobs of his love.  
  
"Duo, don't! I. I. Please! Don't go!"  
  
Soft light surrounded him, accompanied by the lovely voices singing so tenderly to him. Warm, golden light. It was so comforting, so intriguing. He wanted to go, curious to know the source of the gentle caresses that were touching him. The light was so bright, and it engulfed him. All he could see was golden light. Heero's voice was getting fainter. Was he walking away from Heero? He didn't want to, but he really wanted to see the light.  
  
"Hee. chan. I really love you. But the light is so beautiful. I really want to see it. I'll just go for a while. I promise I'll come back once I see it."  
  
"Don't go! Please, Duo, stay with me. I. I."  
  
"Don't be unhappy. The voices are so beautiful, and the light is so wonderful. It'll just be a while, I'll just go and see it, then return to you. Don't cry now. I love you.Always. "  
  
Duo drifted off towards the source of the light. Heero's voice was disappearing. He wasn't sure if Heero had heard him. He was just going for a while. He just wanted to see the light, just for a while. He would still return to Heero, still be the same Duo, the same loud, annoying, exasperating Duo who loved Heero for no apparent reason at all. He would still annoy Heero when he was typing his mission reports, badger him to go out, partnering him in missions.  
  
Nothing would change. Why would Heero be so upset? Was Heero afraid he'd be leaving him? He would not! He needed Heero's love to exist. He loved him. Heero.  
  
He was reaching the lights. The warmth seeped into him as the heavenly singing grew louder. He was reaching there, and soon he would be with Heero again. He promised Heero he'd be back.  
  
Soon. 


	4. Arc I 4 Nothing ever changes

Warning: Shounen ai; basically meaning the love relationship between two boys.  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Extra: Some blood (Crap, make that a lot of blood), angst, kleenex warning.  
  
AN: This is chapter 2 of arc I. Anyway, just a warning, though there was no death fic warning (because this obviously isn't a deathfic. Remind yourselves when you thought it is so.), there is a major kleenex warning, meaning : Tissue needed. So. The next few chapters are going to be really tear jerkers. ^___^;; Please, dun flame me for saying I didn't put a death fic warning because THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC! No one is going to die, and there is no mention of heavens.  
  
Duo: The place you described sound pretty much like one.  
  
PiNkSpiDeR: I just happen to like that picture ok? You are going to be in lots of trouble, so take care!  
  
Duo: Nah. No need to, Heero will save the day right?  
  
PiNkSpiDeR: -___-;; To a little extend. You are going to do a lot yourself. I believe in equal commitment. No fair letting Heero do all the work right?  
  
Heero: *smirks* I told you.  
  
Duo: Damn.  
  
Dedicated to: Mina-san!! Arigatuo! . ^___^V  
  
  
  
  
  
[chapter 3]  
  
  
  
" I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Heero screamed desperately, as Duo's hand went slack. No. No! Not possible! Duo could not be dead. He could not have seen any lights. No! Duo was alive! Alive!  
  
Heero bent forward, catching the cold lips of Duo in his, trying to blow air into the lungs of his love. Tears mingled messily with his blood, with Duo's blood. He could taste the coppery tang of blood, the bitter taste of tears. He sobbed, lips still placed softly onto Duo's cold ones.  
  
"I love you. I love you." Heero chanted, as if it were a sutra that would bring Duo back. Duo, his beautiful Duo, so full of life, so cheery, so happy, always.  
  
He was too late. They hadn't even made love. They hadn't spent forever with each other yet. He wasn't even sure if Duo caught his last words, the very words Duo had begged him to say to him everyday, the words Duo said to him everyday.  
  
Anger and anguish spasm though him as he sobbed uncontrollably into Duo's neck, not for one moment, releasing his hold on Duo.  
  
Muffled sobs rang loudly in the contained room, its presence lingering even as the cries stopped, and silence sank in, reminding the Wing pilot much too painfully the reason for the unusual quietness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Game Over. Continue?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Short note: I'll explain why I put the "death" symptoms in later chapters.. Can't tell now, it'll spoil everything. ^__^;; *hides behind Duo and Heero*  
  
Duo: *roll eyes*  
  
Heero: *shrugs*  
  
**Special notice**  
  
I am so sorry! I didn't realize that I posted the same chapter!!! Arggh. Sorry.. ^__^;; Anyway, please don't scold me for making this chapter so short. I had no time, since I'd just started school, and with my orientation, my Japanese lessons and my own tution job, this is the best I can squeeze out. The updates may be slower as well. I am really very sorry! Hontuo ni gomen, mina san. 


	5. Arc II 1 Once upon a December

Title: Watch me Shine Version: Beta Author: PiNkSpiDeR Notes: Thank you for your time, my beautiful beta readers!!!!  
  
A/N: This is the best I can squeeze out between lectures, CCA carnivals, making new friends, keeping contact with old ones, go for my Jap lessons, teach tuition, do my assignments and check my mail. ^__^;; Okay, enjoy. Btw, I am sorry that I'd mixed up the last chap. I was in a hurry. -__-; Anyway, pls give me your comments on the last chapter as well ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arc II  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Dancing bears,  
  
Painted wings  
  
Things I almost remember  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory...  
  
Far away, long ago  
  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
  
Things my heart used to know,  
  
Things it yearns to remember...  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Song: Once upon a december  
  
Translated: None dear, this is an English song.  
  
  
  
Duo felt feathers brushing against his skin, soft and sun warmed. The golden light was warm, but as he reached nearer, it cooled, turning into a comfortable hue of silver with a light, airy wind.  
  
He looked up and saw the choir of angels singing. But it wasn't a song they were singing, for there were no words, no voice. Just the rising and falling of the tones of emotions, blending the feelings of love, freedom and happiness into the one song of supreme joy.  
  
Duo was overwhelmed. Then an orb appeared in front of him. It was a sliver orb, with swirls of warm golden blending into its center. The moon with the sun, together. No need for an eternal chase any longer. Here, the sun can be with the moon, forever.  
  
But. He still felt that something was missing. There was no blue in this heaven of gold and silver colours. Blue. Who? Wait. He remembered he promised someone something. He.  
  
The silvery gold orb glowed. The choir's melody of feelings rose, telling him without words, to touch the magic in front of him. Duo did.  
  
A thrilling feel of electricity and impulses, a sensation of being hot and cold, of being fiery and icy, of sadness and happiness, of love and hatred, of all that was good and all that was evil.  
  
The voiceless singing of the angels faded slowly as the supreme heavens blacked out.  
  
And somewhere in AC 196, the sun rose.  
  
And somewhere in AD 3092, the moon glowed.  
  
  
  
Notes: See, I told you, no death fics. ^___^; *duck away from flying potatoes* 


	6. Arc II 2 Once upon a December

Title: Watch me Shine Version: Beta Author: PiNkSpiDeR Notes: Thank you for your time, my beautiful beta readers!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay. I am getting more encouraged by my lovely reveiwers. Thanks a lot! Also, just a little fore note, I am not be producing as much as usual. Junior College has started, and I had joined 3 CCA, lion dancing cum Wu Shu, badminton and Visual Arts. And so. I am sure many of you ( or whoever who reads this part of the fic) will know by now that I'll not be able to write as soon as possible. Junior College is very different from Secondary school, and nowadays, I only reach home at around 7-8pm in the evening, and I still have my tutorials and assignments to do. Though my chapters are short, they still require time and inspiration to write. At this current rate, I think I'll be dreaming of formulas instead of the possible next chapter of the story. Sorry. Really.  
  
  
  
Arc II  
  
  
  
[chapter 1]  
  
  
  
  
  
His head hurt. It hurt so much that it felt like it had split into two. He tried to make the ache go away, raising his weak arms to cradle his throbbing head. A burning sensation shot up from his chest to his limbs, then to every other part of his body, making his senses reel from the overloading feeling called pain. Following his instinct, Duo let his arms fall back to their original position, letting out a muffled whimper from his dry throat as the weight landed heavily onto something soft.  
  
He heard scuffles of footsteps, messy cries of soft warning and the clinking of metal. Then something soft and wet was pressed against his forehead, another pair of hands groping about his chest. Someone titled his face and tipped a glass of water down his throat. Cool hands, gently caressing his face as a soft voice whispered comfort into his ears.  
  
"You will be fine. You have to rest to be healed. Duo."  
  
Duo? The word was so familiar; why was it so familiar?  
  
Duo! Duo! You have to-  
  
What? What did he have to do? The voice, it sounded so panicked, muffled even, strangely out of tune. Who was it? Why. were his thoughts getting fuzz-?  
  
"Sleep."  
  
And Duo did.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes: ^_____________^ I really enjoyed writing. Do you enjoy reading? Please do leave a review. 


	7. Arc II 3 Once upon a December

Title: Watch me Shine Version: Beta Author: PiNkSpiDeR Notes: Thank you for your time, my beautiful beta readers!!!!  
  
Comments:  
  
Love to write longer. but can't. Sorry readers, time constraint. Geez. I never knew JC life is so horrible! Oh yea, the reason why I had the time to write this chapter is because I am sick. Yes, I've caught the flu bug and instead of sleeping, I'm here trying to finish my endless tutorial and this chapter. Wow. I an *so* looking forward to my new lecture notes and tutorials tomorrow. *makes a face* Ah. well, I've to go and write a speech for my SPEAK EZ programme. Topic which I had chosen is -- Homosexuality - Should it be condemned? Sooo. I am doing my research and trying to get some inspiration to make this into one inspiring, intellectual, interesting and soul searching essay. ^___^ ; Wish me luck!  
  
  
  
Arc II  
  
[chapter 2]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ting-a-ling of bells woke him from his restless dreams of loud commotion and the acrid smell of smoke and gunpowder. The slivery chimes of the bells rang, treading carefully though the still air of the room, making its graceful, invisible dance to his nightmare, like a savior.  
  
Such a familiar tune.  
  
Duo stirred, his head moving slowly as the conscious finally returned back to him. The sheets rustled and the pillows shifted, disturbing the strangely quiet tune, which, even as it soothed his mind, made his heart ached.  
  
But why?  
  
"Oh. You are awake."  
  
A sudden voice boomed out, seemingly loud to his tender ears, shattering the feeling of solitude in the room, followed by a series of the clicking of boots upon marble floor. A soft click rang loudly in the shadowy room as the singing of the bells halted suddenly as the clucking of the boots paused for a while before continuing its path.  
  
Duo lifted his heavy eyelids. His vision blurred for a while as his eyes adjusted themselves to the darkness, lit only by the pale shimmer of the silver orb of the night. His chest felt stiff, as if restricted by something. He tried to move up, shifting into a better position to take a look at this stranger but only whimpered. His chest hurt. Warm hands were immediately on his body, clutching carefully at his arms and shoulders, firmly but gently forcing him to lie back onto the soft mattress.  
  
Duo felt something fluttered in his stomach. Why was it, that these hands felt so familiar, just like the cool ones that he had felt before?  
  
In his face was a mop of messy black hair. Or was it brown? Duo caught the drifting scent of lavender. He used to know this scent, these familiar hands, and this voice. Where? He couldn't place it.  
  
He tried to voice his thoughts, but all that came out from his cracked throat was a feeble cry. Duo shut his eyes, angry with himself for being so weak. But when he opened his eyes, the mop of hair was gone.  
  
In its stead, a pair of searing cobalt blue eyes boring so deeply into his own.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay?"  
  
The worried tone of his voice pierced through his fuzzy mind. His heart did a little jump for no apparent reason. Why? This was a boy in front of him. A boy. Who seemed so painfully familiar.?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
  
  
=| Tsuzuku |= To Be Continued. 


	8. Arc II 4 Once upon a December

Title: Watch me Shine  
  
Version: Beta  
  
Author: PiNkSpiDeR  
  
Notes: Thank you for your time, my beautiful beta readers!!!!  
  
Comments: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Gomen ne, took so long. I only had this little break so I decided to write this. Anyway, I will be going off to school to collect my O levels results in. 3 hours time. Arggghhh. stressed man.  
Arc II  
  
[chapter 3]  
A flash of icy hurt and disappointment came crashing down on him, sending sharp ice shards that drew blood from his already bleeding heart. What? He. He couldn't have heard what Duo had just said.  
"Duo?" The same word, same little prayer that this was just a joke, and Duo would then grin happily at him and announce that it was all a joke. But all that came out was a frail breath of air of barely given words.  
His hands immediately moved away from the frail body in front of him, those seemingly familiar violet eyes in front of him peering at him shyly, untrusting. Those eyes that once knew him, were now strangers to him.  
"You--" Heero's voice grew to an unsteady pitch. Pausing for a while to retrieve his lost senses, Heero clutched tightly at the slippery bed sheets as a poor attempt at hiding his fear.  
"You don't remember?"  
"Anything?"  
The desperate hope that winked briefly in the slight voice died out as a pair of curious eyes stared back at his.  
Something burned. He didn't know what it was, but it burned, and it hurt. A lot.  
Heero's body became deathly still and his mind sought to take in the unexpected news. Duo remembered nothing. Nothing at all.  
Nothing.  
Silence, like a thief in the middle of the night, crept stealthily into the room; wrapping the two boys up in its mysterious cloak of emptiness. And then pranced into its awkward dance, accompanied by the slow sway of the night breeze, and the soothing shower of the moonlight that flooded the room.  
++ Tsuzuku ++ 


	9. Arc II 5Once upon a December

Title: Watch me Shine Author: PiNkSpiDeR  
  
**********  
  
A/N:  
  
************  
  
Arc II  
  
[chapter 4]  
  
Thousands of little lamps shone brightly, lighted like little embers of fire, dimming slightly for a moment, its illumination flickering for the slightest of seconds before sending out shards of icy twinkles, as if chastising any doubts of its brilliance.  
  
The starry night, a picture painted only by the heavenly gods, presenting their children with an enticing piece of artwork as a reward for their hard day's work. And who wouldn't halt their footsteps for a while and look, wondering if the creator was looking down upon them? Praising for chastising? Yet we still hungered for the full moon in the hues of blue and black, in the mist of the colours of the night. There, the only light that glowed the brightest in the dark, like a glittering pearl reflecting the wonders of those around it, of the light that shone on it, the silver brilliance that shamed all other jealous stars.  
  
If the sun could be called the vigor of the creator, the strength of the gods, then why, this gentle incandescence of the night must be the smile, so sweetly bestowing his kindness and love for his children.  
  
Beautiful. Sinfully beautiful, yet so pure, indefinitely pure and innocent. It reminded him so much of someone. Someone who was very important to him. Someone he had promised something to. Who. What. He made a very important promise, but he could not remember. All he could see in the chaos that reigned in his mind was blue. Deep, cobalt blue. He tried to unscramble the puzzle presented to him, tried so hard that his head hurt, but to no avail. Why couldn't he call up the image of the person so important to him, nor the promise?  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, young mister?"  
  
Duo turned his eyes away from the entrancingly lit night sky.  
  
"Well, then, I'll be a pretty rich mister, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Richer than you now are anyway."  
  
"Eh?" Duo's ears caught the seriousness underneath the teasing words. He turned sharply at the boy who just uttered such disbelieving words.  
  
"I am rich?"  
  
The question seemed to strike a chord in the other boy. His cobalt eyes hesitated, and for a moment, Duo thought he saw a hint of sorrow in those endless blue.  
  
"Yes. You are rich. How could you not be? You've just inherited a fortune from your uncle."  
  
"Uncle?" Duo knitted his eyebrows together. He had an uncle?  
  
"You really did not remember anything? At all?"  
  
"Yes," Duo said, wincing when he saw the impact of his word. The boy's beguiling eyes faltered for a moment before regaining his composure.  
  
"So I guess I'll have to help you recall your family history."  
  
"Erm." Duo stuttered, guilty for causing the boy in front of him unspoken hurt.  
  
"Sure. But, can you tell me your name? I really wanted to know."  
  
The boy looked startled, apparently not expecting such a question.  
  
"Heero. Heero Odin Yuy. Son of Yamato Vincent Yuy."  
  
"Hee-ro?" The name rolled off his tongue easily, as if he had spoken it too many times before, but with a different. different end.  
  
Hee. ro? Hee.  
  
"Hee-chan?" The name came to him suddenly, slipping out of his mouth as soon as the idea took form.  
  
The boy looked up to his suddenly, blue eyes boring into him, making him uncomfortable. Duo fidgeted.  
  
"Ah. It. It just came to the mind."  
  
"It's okay. You can use it. I don't mind."  
  
The resigned tone of Heero's voice reminded Duo very much of something.But. What was it?  
  
The memory remained an unsolved puzzle to Duo, slipping out of his grasp like a slippery eel every time he thought he had almost got it. This time, it slipped once more, and glided away from him, buried deep in the secret chamber of his heart.  
  
+Tsuzuku+  
  
****************************************************** 


End file.
